Bruce and Rosie
by HailieIsTheName
Summary: Bruce Wayne oneshot. Bruce/OC my character Rosie. Lots and lots of LEMONS! Enjoy !


I moaned as his lips reached mine, sucking hungrily. I moaned louder in his mouth, and Bruce Wayne chuckled as I tried taking his shirt off.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie... I can't make you cum all over my couch." Bruce said, in his sexy, husky voice. I whimpered as his hand grabbed my ass, pushing me closer to him so now I felt his erection through his jeans. He picked me up from my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs.

"Bruce... I want you so fucking bad." I moaned, making him smirk.

"I'll give you everything you want, baby." He whispered in my ear, as I grind up and down his body, while he carried me to his room and slammed the door shut with his leg. He set me on the floor.

The cold floor.

He knew the best place I liked fucking him was on the floor. It was just a turn on! Hot, sweaty, panting guy above me, and cold hard floor under me.

I moaned as his hands reached down to my shirt, pulling it off. I bit on his lips and he hungrily ate mine, then lowered his lips to kiss my neck, going down to my bra, and ripping it off with his teeth. I played with his soft brown hair as he started sucking on my right tit, then began pinching and squeezing my other tit. After about three minutes of playing and sucking on my breasts and nipples, he stopped, then switched so he was sucking on my right tit, and rubbing/pinching my left tit.

"Oh, Bruce... you drive me crazy, baby."

He smirked up at me, and I pulled his shirt off, the saw him unzip his jeans and slip them off as he roughly kissed my lips, bruising them.

He pulled my own pants down too, then my panties. I gasped as he started teasing my pussy, and rubbing his thumb against my clitoris. I was already soaking wet.

"You're soaking, baby." Bruce whispered in my ear, panting as I grind against his boxers, desperate to feel his erection through them.

I grind faster, and faster and faster. Like there was no tomorrow. He groaned, then panted along with me.

"Oh, Bruce, you make me wet." I moaned into his ear.

He licked my already wet pussy, then started tonguing my pussy, and I had to admit he is very skilled with his tongue. "Ah, ah, ahhh!" I began gripping the sheets, arching my back as I orgasmed.

"Tasty." He wiped what was on his face with his fingers then licked it off his fingers. Smiling when his hand was clean, he lowered his hand and started to finger me, my eyes widened as his fingers began spreading my pussy, and going very deep inside my pussy, making my moan louder than before.

"Oh... fuck, Bruce!"

Satisfied with my moans, he spread his fingers around my pussy, when they where already really deep, I felt like I was being ripped in two, that I was about to orgasm again. He continued to move his fingers in my pussy, spreading me more and more, then he started thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhh!" I was beginning to quiver in both pleasure and in pain, Bruce noticed this and stopped stretching my pussy so much from the inside, when he took his hand out, he jerked it out, fast, making me scream in a hard orgasm. I could feel that his bedroom floor was drenched with my juices at this time.

He positioned himself between my legs again and licked up my slit in one slow motion. I cried out as he circled my clit with his tongue. I clasped my thighs together around his head and dug my heels into his shoulders. I could feel his stubble grazing over the soft skin of my inner thighs and moaned. It felt even better than I imagined. Clitoris

He chuckled as my hips bucked into his face. He spread my legs apart and thrust his tongue into my opening. I screamed and threw my head back as he started to fuck me with his tongue. He rolled and pinched my swollen, aching clit between his fingers and continued to drive his tongue into me.

"Uh... Uh... Uh... Aaaahh! Oh _God, Fuck me!" _I screamed, bouncing my hips up and down lightly.

I was panting and screaming incoherently by then, my left hand buried in his hair, pushing him into my dripping pussy, my right clasping the edge of the table.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ooooh! Yes! Yes, Bruce! Fuck me!"

My legs were quivering and my hips bucking and jerking frantically into his face at their own accord. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach and tried to say something, but all that I managed to get out was some incoherent babble. He thrust two of his fingers into me and took my throbbing clit into his mouth and sucked on it.

I screamed loudly and he added a third finger, fingering me harder as he felt my walls tighten around him. He sucked my clit harder and curled his fingers inside of me. That undid me and I came around his fingers, screaming and thrashing wildly.

"Fuck me, Bruce! Harder! Harder! _Harder! Fuck me... _Oh! Ah.. Ah... Ahh.. Ah..." I ended those with a scream, moaning and screaming as he now grind his finger hard against my pussy that it started getting hot.

I heard faint sucking noises as he licked me clean. My legs went numb and I heard my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I felt the blood coursing through my veins and heard my erratic breathing. My skin was flushed and hot and I felt the sweat pooling between my breasts.

Gently he lifted my legs from his shoulders and stood up.

He smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

"You're so fucking tight and wet, Rosie."

He kissed me softly on the lips. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I could still taste traces of myself on it making me moan into his mouth.

We broke apart and he kissed my neck, "You taste so good," he groaned against me, my skin muffling it.

I moaned as I felt myself getting wet again.

"I want to fuck you so hard, right now," he was kissing my collarbone, "I wanted to throw you onto this fucking table and take you right here for so long," he groaned against my breasts. "I want to make you scream like you're being stabbed." he growled.

I smirked. I can do that.

He growled against my belly. I whimpered. He tongue fucked my belly button for a few moments, before kissing, biting, sucking and licking upwards again.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want you to suck my cock?" I whimpered a little more, he bit down my bottom lip and I cried out in pleasure.

He pressed his hard, but covered cock against me, causing me to moan loudly. He started to rub himself against me, kissing, sucking and biting on my neck. I ground my hips into his more frantically, searching for the right angle.

He bit down on my earlobe and I screamed out as I felt the seam of his boxers pressed against my throbbing clit. I rocked and rolled my hips against his as he continued to suck on my neck. His breathing grew more frantic as I licked the shell of his ear and I could feel his cock hardening further inside of his pants.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this to you?" he grunted into the crook of my neck as I pressed my hips against his more firmly.

"Probably as long as I did," was all I managed to pant.

He sucked on my neck and I screamed out and bit down hard on his shoulder as my second orgasm rocked through me. I felt my hot juices flooding my pussy, trickling down onto the table and over my thighs. I buried my face in his neck and took a few shuddering breaths.

I blushed as I realized that I had just cum from rubbing myself against him. The heat rushed to my face and I buried it deeper in his neck. Obviously he had noticed because I heard him chuckle as he kissed my hair.

He pushed me back gently so that I was sitting upright. He kissed me passionately, yet reassuringly.

I reached down and tried to pull his boxers down, encouraging him. He shoved my hands away and threw of his boxers.

I wrapped my hand around his pulsating dick. We both moaned into each other's mouth.

I set a slow torturous pace as I pumped him. Soon his hips were bucking into my hand I picked up my pace.

He broke away from my lips panting. His head fell forward onto my shoulder and I must admit, I was quite proud of myself, having this effect on him.

"Harder—please," he grunted.

I willingly obeyed and fisted him hard. His hips were meeting my every thrust and I could feel the pre cum seeping from his tip as I circled it with my thumb.

"Oh, god," he groaned, "fuck... oh, Rosie. Fuck. Fuck. _Harder. _HARDER!"

I quickened the movements of my hand and kissed his neck.

He plunged a finger into me and I arched my back in surprise, he pulled it out of me and licked it clean. I moaned at the sight and closed my eyes briefly.

He positioned himself at my entrance and ran his hands up and down my arms to comfort me. I felt his tip at my dripping hole and before he entered, he whispered in my ear. "I want you to scream for me. Scream like you're begging for your life." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

He entered, his tip plunging against my dripping hole. I screamed. "OH GOD! FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! OOOOH YES! HARDER! FUCK! FUCK! MMMMM! FUCK ME! OH MY GOD! HARDER!"

He did so, and I sat on my elbows as he hovered above me, entering me. In, out, in, out, in, out.

I orgasmed again. "Ooooh... yes, Bruce. _Yes!_"

I moaned and screamed as he hit all the right places with his cock. "Ooh, Rosie, you're so fucking tight."

"Fuck me, harder... oh yes, Bruce. Harder... Oh!"

I rode him, doggie style, making me orgasm all over his cock. I held my head back, moaning and screaming.

"Suck me." He ordered. I got on my hands and knees, as he stood in front of me. I saw him smirk as I placed his cock inside my mouth, pounding and sucking and licking. His erection hit my throat, and I choked, but continued to lick and suck. Bruce started to pant and moan.

"Oh, yes, Rosie. _Yes..._" He moaned, hanging his head back.

That just turned me on more. I shivered and started blowing on his cock. I blew and blew and he screamed. "Oh! Fuck! Yes! More... More! More! Don't stop, Rosie! Don't stop! I'm coming!"

I blew more until he couldn't take it, and he came in my mouth. I swallowed, and licked until he was clean, then stood up and kissed him.

"That was the best I ever had, baby."

"It was..." Bruce replied, pecking my lips.

We both got in bed, snuggling there, his naked body crushed against mine.


End file.
